Professor Lund
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Professor Lund |jname=ロンド博士 |tmname=Dr. Rondo |slogan=no |image=Lund.png |size=100px |caption=Professor Lund |age=no |years=50 |gender=Male |hometown=LaRousse City |region=Hoenn |relatives=Tory Lund (son) |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Pokémon Professor |game=no |generation= |games= |leader=no |anime=yes |epnum=M07 |epname=Destiny Deoxys |java=Kōichi Yamadera |enva=Sean Schemmel }} Professor Lund (Japanese: ロンド博士 Dr. Rondo) is a character who appeared in Destiny Deoxys. He is a Pokémon Professor from LaRousse City and the father of Tory Lund. He is credited for naming the Mythical Pokémon . History Four years prior to the events of the movie, Professor Lund traveled to the along with his assistant Yuko and his son Tory in order to gather data needed for unknown research that he was conducting. Nearby, a meteor carrying a hit the Arctic landmass. The crash-landing startled a horde of and , forcing Professor Lund to rescue his son. He then watched with Tory and Yuko as a engaged Deoxys in battle, fearing the extraterrestrial Pokémon posed a threat to its territory. After Rayquaza managed to neutralize Deoxys, Professor Lund found a green crystal, the last remaining piece of a second Deoxys, which he took to a laboratory in his hometown. He and Yuko had since spent years studying the mysterious crystal and conducting research on Deoxys's regenerative capabilities. Over time, the crystal began sending out signals while Deoxys slowly regenerated itself and traveled to LaRousse City to reunite with it. In the present day, Professor Lund and Yuko learned that Tory had suddenly been signed in as a participant in a match at the LaRousse City's Battle Tower. They watched the match and later arrived to congratulate him on his first , though Tory left in a huff. After Deoxys' arrival into LaRousse City, which triggered a blackout, Rayquaza soon followed. Professor Lund contacted Officer Jenny, and at his suggestion, the whole area was forced to evacuate. He became caught up in the evacuation after one of the electric sidewalks spontaneously started up again. He eventually fell off a Block Bot bridge into the water, but Officer Jenny was able to rescue him. After Deoxys enveloped the main city in an impenetrable force-field, Professor Lund was relegated to the outskirts. He later learned that several people, including Tory and Yuko, had not evacuated and were most likely trapped inside the main city. He was then forced to observe the happenings in LaRousse City through a pair of binoculars. Tory, , , and the other trapped citizens eventually worked together to manually reactivate the wind turbines, which restored power to the city. While Yuko was able to rejuvenate the second Deoxys core to help it reunite with its friend, the Block Bots were sent into overdrive by an electric wave caused by the battle between the two Deoxys and Rayquaza, and soon flooded the city. Just then, Professor Lund streamed a message to Tory, providing instructions on how to stop the Block Bots. Using these instructions, Ash had Tory's passport scanned by the lead Block Bot to allow Officer Jenny to regain control of the system and shut it down. Afterwards, Professor Lund and Yuko joined Tory and the others in time to see the pair of Deoxys fly off. In the aftermath, he, Tory, and Yuko waved goodbye from the monorail platform as Ash, his friends, , Rafe, Sid, Audrey and Kathryn boarded the departing train. Professor Lund's research on Deoxys' meteorite origins and his reports on the events in LaRousse City were mentioned by Solana in Pokémon Ranger - Deoxys Crisis. Character Professor Lund is a renowned researcher and highly regarded in LaRousse City, with Officer Jenny even seeking his advice when first appeared in the city. Lund has a good relationship with his son Tory, but is often too busy working to spend time with him. Eventually, Lund was pleased to see Tory's newfound friendships with and the others as well as his new companions, and . Lund is typically calm and professional. During the crisis at LaRousse City, he maintained his composure, though he was concerned for the safety of his son and Yuko, to the point where he briefly broke down. Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=山寺宏一 Kōichi Yamadera |en=Sean Schemmel |de=Ulrich Frank |it=Mino Caprio |no=Trond Teigen |pt_br=Carlos Campanille}} Artwork Names Category:Professors de:Professor Lund es:Profesor Lund fr:Professeur Lund it:Professor Lund